Kapitel 8: In Letzter Sekunde (Filler)
Kapitel 8 Karashi und Kento sassen an einem schattigen Platz hinter einem Baum. Währenddessen beobachteten sie immer wieder die anderen, ob sie schon von ihren Verstecken rausgekommen sind, was eigentlich wie besprochen ihr Zeichen war. Sie warteten und warteten, doch nichts regte sich. Die Wachen am Haupttor schienen es auch langsam langweilig zu werden. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden waren beide schon eingeschlafen. Plötzlich entdeckte Kento seine Teamkameraden, angeführt von Reika und Ai. "Unser Zeichen, Karashi.", erinnerte ihn sein bester Freund. Beide rannten zum Rest des Teams und schlichen sich durch die schlafenden Wachen hindurch. Drinnen angelangt befanden sie sich in einem grossem Saal. Als die Gruppe ganz Vorne einen Shinobi entdeckte, versteckten sie sich schnell in einer dunklen Ecke. Der Shinobi jedoch bemerkte die Genin und kam grinsend auf sie zu. (Bei Hiryu) "Ich brauche noch mehr Wasser!", rief Akira Takeshi zu, während sie Hiryu betrachtete. Er lag schweissgebadet in seinem Schlafsack. Seine Stirn war unglaublich heiss, was auf Fieber hindeutete. 'Ich hoffe es geht ihm bald besser.', dachte sie. Er hatte seit gestern Abend starke Kopf und Bauchschmerzen. Nach seinen Aussagen verspürt er eine unglaubliche Hitze in ihm die ihn von innen heraus verbrennen würde, was komisch war, da so etwas mit keiner bekannten Krankheit übereinstimmte. Hiryu lag auf seinem Schlafsack und zuckte jedesmal wieder auf, wahrscheinlich war es der Schmerz den ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen wollte. "Akira, hier ist das Wasser.", hörte man plötzlich die Stimme von Takeshi, der gerade mit einem Eimer voll Flüssigkeit auf das Zelt zu rannte. Dankend nahm Akira den Eimer an und tauchte einen Tuch in das Wasser. Nach einer Weile legte Akira es sanft auf die Stirn von Hiryu. Dieser schien zu beschäftigt mit den Schmerzen zu sein, um ihr zu danken. Takeshi beobachtete das Schauspiel. Wie Akira sich um andere Menschen kümmerte. Sie faszinierte ihn. Obwohl Hiryu für ihr noch nie was getan hatte, machte sie sich so grosse Sorgen um ihn. "Takeshi.", sprach Akira sanft und weckte ihn dadurch wieder aus seinem Tagtraum. "Ich glaube wir sollten Hiryu zuerst mal ruhen lassen.", schlug sie vor. Takeshi nickte nur und nahm Akira an der Hand, um sie nach draussen zu führen. Währenddessen war Hiryu schon eingenickt. Tief und fest konnte er aber trotzdem nicht schlafen. Der Grund waren die Albträume, die ihn immer wieder heimsuchten. (Traum) Hiryu rannte durch einen dichten dunklen Wald. Er wusste nicht wohin er rannte, doch eins wusste er genau. Weg von dem Mann hinter ihm. Dieser hatte einen langen schwarzen Mantel an und eine Kapuze, die sein Gesicht verdeckte. Das einzige was er von ihm genau vernehmen konnte, waren seine rot-glühenden Augen. Schnell formte Hiryu Fingerzeichen. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu.", rief er aus. Eine riesige Feuerkugel schoss auf den Mann zu. Es gab eine gewaltige Explosion. Hiryu kam endlich zum stehen. Er brauchte dringend eine Verschnaufpause. Stundenlang rannte er schon durch diesen Wald und der Fremde schien nicht mal ansatzweise müde zu sein. Endlich war er seinen Verfolger los. Als der Rauch des Explosion's sich aber lichtete, erkannte er, dass der Mann immer noch auf seinen Füssen stand. Panisch ergriff der Junge die Flucht, ohne sich nochmals umdrehen zu müssen. Er wusste schon, dass der Verfolger wieder auf ihn zu rannte. Im nächsten Moment erschien ein gleissendes Licht um Hiryu. Als das Licht wieder erlosch stand da nicht mehr Hiryu, sondern ein vierjähriger kleiner Junge. Der Junge betrachtete sich selbst. "Was geschieht mit mir?", fragte er sich. Schon bald bemerkte Hiryu aber, dass sich der Fremde ihn nun noch näher gekommen war. Schnell wollte er weiter rennen, stolperte aber über einem Ast und fiel auf den Boden. Panisch versuchte er sich wieder aufzurappeln, doch sein Bein erlaubte es ihm nicht. Jetzt verspürte er einen starken Griff um seinen Nacken und wie er von dem Mann gegen einen Baum geschleudert wurde. Hiryu drehte sich verzweifelt um. Jetzt sah er direkt in das Gesicht des fremden Mannes. "Das kann nicht sein. Das ist nur ein Traum!!!", rief Hiryu aus. Es war Hiryu selbst, der unter der Kapuze zum Vorschein kam. Das rot-glühende Augenpaar war sein Sharingan. Im nöchsten Moment holte der erwachsene Hiryu zwei Schwerter heraus und holte für einen Hieb aus... "Aaahhhh!!", rief Hiryu und erwachte ruckartig aus seinem Traum. Er atmete schwer und versuchte sich wieder einzukriegen. "Es war nur ein Traum.", sprach er erleichtert und beruhigte sich wieder. Gerade wollte er aufstehen, als er einen stechenden Schmerz an seinem Bauch verspürte. Schnell liess er sich wieder fallen und wollte nachsehen was das war. Komischerweise hatte er gar keine Verletzung am Bauch. 'Der Fieber., '' erinnerte er sich wieder und legte sich wieder auf seinem Schlafsack. In diesem Moment kam Takeshi mit einem Stück Brot herein und setzte sich neben ihn. "Du musst etwas essen.", sprach er und überreichte Hiryu das Stück. Ohne weitere Worte zu verschwenden wollte er sich wieder aus dem Staub machen, doch Hiryu hielt ihn noch rechtzeitig auf. "Wieso sorgst du dich um mich?", fragte Hiryu mit seiner gelassener Stimme, die aber auch ein bisschen von Neugier gefärbt wurde. Takeshi drehte sich zu Hiryu um und sah ihn in die Augen. "Weil Akira es tut. Hätte sie sich nicht um dich gekümmert, dann wäre ich jetzt auch nicht hier. Wir sind immer noch keine Freunde und ich glaube auch, dass wir es nie sein werden. Doch ich will nicht, dass du so leiden musst. Das hat keiner verdient." Seine Worte überraschten Hiryu. Takeshi kehrte ihn wieder den Rücken zu und verliess schnell das Zelt. '(Karashi & Kento) Die Genin hatten sich mittlerweile schon aufgeteilt. Ai hatte sich um den Ninja gekümmert, der sie entdeckt hatten. Er lag bewusstlos auf dem Flur und atmete nur noch schwer. Das neue Gen-Jutsu, was Ai gelernt hatte war wirklich praktisch. Währenddessen hatten sich Kento und Karashi schon ins Treppenhaus geschlichen. "Dieses Gebäude besitzt vier Stockwerke. Wir sind jetzt gerade im ersten.", informierte Kento seinen besten Freund. Die beiden führten ihren Weg fort und kamen schliesslich an einem grossem Fenster an. Karashi spähte nach draussen. Alles was er sah, war unendliches Grün. Warum die wohl hier ein Fenster gebaut hatten?, fragte sich der Junge aus dem Tsuchogumo-Clan. "Karashi.", flüsterte Kento und zeigte auf die unteren Treppen. Dort hatten gerade zwei Ninjas sie entdeckt und rannten mit Kunai's in den Händen auf die Genin zu. "Bleib hinten!", rief Kento zu seinem Freund, was ihm sichtlich nicht gefiel. "Ich kann auch kämpfen! Ich bin nicht schwach." Mit diesen Worten stürmte er auf die Gegner zu. "Karashi!", kam es von Kento, aber er stoppte nicht. Unbewaffnet trat er den beiden Ninjas entgegen. Karashi holte aus und schlug den ersten Ninja in den Magen, woraufhin er zurückwich. Karashi bemerkte den zweiten Ninja aber nicht, der sich von hinten angeschlichen hatte und ihn am Kopf packte. Dabei fiel Karashi's Stirnband auf den Boden. Nun erholte sich auch der erste Ninja wieder von seinem Schlag und holte mit seinem Kunai aus. Plötzlich blieb er bei seiner Bewegung abrupt stehen. Auch der Griff des anderen Ninjas lockerte sich. Als er schliesslich losliess fiel Karashi auf die Knie. "Was zum...", fing der Junge an, als er Kento entdeckte, der gerade das Fingerzeichen des Shintenshin no Jutsu angewendet hatte. Die beiden feindlichen Ninjas fielen zu Boden. Erst jetzt realisierte Karashi was gerade passiert war. Kento hatte ihn wieder einmal gerettet. Wieder einmal stand er nur im Hintergrund. Wütend schlug er mit seiner Faust gegen den Boden. "Wieso nur?", fragte er sich. Immer muss ich von anderen gerettet werden. Wann wird die Zeit kommen, indem ich mal im Vordergrund stehe?' "Karashi.", sprach Kento und half ihn wieder auf. "Jetzt haben wir keine Zeit für solche Dinge." Karashi nickte nur. Er beruhigte sich langsam wieder. Schnell nahm er sein Stirnband und band sie wieder um die Stirn. "Wir sollten gehen. Die anderen warten sicher schon auf uns.", meinte Karashi nur und stieg langsam die Treppen weiter hinauf. Am viertem Stock angekommen verliessen sie das Treppenhaus. Nun standen sie vor Ai, Shizuka und Reika, die schon ungeduldig auf sie warteten. "Wieso hatte es so lange gedauert?", fragten die Mädchen. Kento's gelassene Antwort war ein einfaches, "Wir hatten ein wenig Probleme.". Reika seufzte. "Wie auch immer." Sie warf Ai einen Blick zu, woraufhin das Mädchen die Schriftrolle aus ihrer Tasche hervorholte. Augenblicke danach erschien plötzlich Kai neben ihnen. "Was machst du denn hier? Solltest du nicht auf Ken aufpassen?", fragte Karashi aufgebracht. "Den habe ich aus Versehen auf den Weg hierher verloren.", gab Kai verlegen zu, woraufhin er von Karashi mit einem einzigen Schlag wegkatapultiert wurde. "Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für das. Die Akten befinden sich am Ende des Ganges. Wir müssen sie nur schnell austauschen und schon sind wir fertig damit.", erinnerte sie Ai, als sie plötzlich Schritte hörten. Es waren dem Geräusch zufolge mehrere Shinobi's. Aus dem Treppenhaus kamen schliesslich dutzende Ninja's zum Vorschein. "Verdammt.", meinte Kento und zog sein Kurzschwert hervor. Einer rannte mit einem Kunai bewaffnet direkt auf Kento zu, was der Genin aber mit seinem Schwert abblockte. Der Druck liess ihn nach hinten weichen. Da bemerkte man wieder den Unterschied zwischen Genin und Jonin. Nun formte Kai einen Speer aus Eis, was er nach dem Ninja warf, der gerade Kento angegriffen hatte. Sofort wich er zurück und formte schon seine Fingerzeichen. "Suiton: Teppoudama." Aus seinem Mund kam eine grosse Wasserkugel rausgeschossen und schleuderte Kento samt seinem Schwert zu Boden. "Ich übernimm das jetzt.", rief Kai arrogant und machte sich für sein Jutsu bereit. 'Fuuton: Daitoppa.' Ein gewaltiger Windstoss wurde vom Genin erzeugt und blies ihn Richtung Gegner. Das Jutsu traf mehrere Leute und schleuderte sie zusammen mit der Wand zurück, und zwar tief in den Wald. Stolz auf sich selber prahlte er danach, wie er sie fertig gemacht habe, dabei aber verlor er seine Konzentration und bemerkte den Ninja mit dem Kunai nicht, der sich von hinten angeschlichen hatte. Gerade als er ausholen wollte schien es unglaublich warm im Raum zu sein. Eine gigantische Feuerkugel schoss auf ihn zu und katapultierte ihn zu seinen anderen Teamkollegen. Die Blicke der Genin schweiften zum Ort, von wo das Jutsu geschossen kam. Dort stand Ken mit einem unschuldigem Blick auf seinem Gesicht. "Wie hast du uns gefunden?", fragte Kento verwirrt, woraufhin Ken nur die Schultern zuckte und etwas aus seinem Beutel hervor nahm. Es war eine Schriftrolle, die mit dem Zeichen von Konohagakure verziert wurde. Die Genin erstarrten. Es war die Schriftrolle die sie gesucht hatten. "Wie...", fing Reika an, wurde aber von den Gegnern unterbrochen. Verstärkung rückte nach. Es waren unzählige Feinde, die jetzt auf die Kinder zustürmten. "Gar nicht gut.", murmelte Ken und machte sich für seinen nächsten Angriff bereit. Bevor er aber sein Jutsu fertig hatte, schoss eine Gestalt von hinten hervor und griff die Ninjas an. Es war eine Frau mit rosa Haaren, die die Gegner ablenkten. Karashi beobachtete sie. Es faszinierte ihn, wie sie sich ohne jegliche Waffen oder Fingerzeichen gegen die Ninjas zu wehren wusste. Reika trat hervor. "Ich habe die Akten über ihr gelesen." Karashi wandte sich jetzt zu ihr. "Als sie Genin war, besass sie schon eine gute Chakrakontrolle. Leider war sie nicht in der Lage das Chakra in verschiedene Elemente zu verwandeln. Daher wurde sie im Tai-Jutsu und als Iryounin weiter ausgebildet um ihre Teamkameraden auszuhelfen." Karashi's Blick fiel wieder auf die Jonin. Inzwischen hatte sie schon alle erledigt. "Um es kurz zu fassen...", fing Reika wieder an. "Sie war genau wie du." Bei diesen Worten erstarrte der Junge. Vielleicht konnte er etwas von ihr lernen. Auch er besass eine gute Chakrakontrolle und hatte eine Schwäche in den verschiedenen Chakranaturen, obwohl er im Gegensatz zu ihr schon ein Element beherrschte. "Ihr steckt in grosse Schwierigkeiten, Kinder.", ertönte ihre Stimme und riss so Karashi aus seinen Gedanken. Sie hatte in dieser kurzen Zeit alle Ninjas schon erledigt. Nun schaute sie direkt in die Augen von Ken. "Gib sie mir.", sprach sie ernst, was Ken ohne Widerspruch tat und sofort ihr die Schriftrolle aushändigte. "Was habt ihr euch eigentlich gedacht? Ihr hättet euch verletzen können." Alle Genin senkten den Blick. "Ach, wie auch immer. Wir sollten hier schleunigst verschwinden.", riet sie und übernahm die Führung. "Zeit nach Hause zu gehen." '(Beim Hokage) "...deswegen habe ich keine Strafe für euch.", beendete gerade der Rokudaime seinen Satz. "Das heisst, dass wir Shinobi's bleiben dürfen?!", fragte Reika nochmals und starrte den Hokage erwartungsvoll an. "Ja, Reika. Zum achten Mal, ihr dürft weiter als Shinobi's arbeiten, da wir wie schon erwähnt, schon eh zu wenige haben. Der vierte Ninjaweltkrieg hatte viele Opfer gekostet." Der Rokudaime senkte den Kopf. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und führte seine Rede fort. "Trotzdem wird euer Handeln nicht ungestraft bleiben. Ihr werdet heute noch den Kageturm von oben bis unten sauber machen." Dabei bekamen alle einen Schock. "Ausser Ken. Er darf gehen." Nach dieser kleinen Sitzung machten sich alle, natürlich ausser Ken, sich auf dem Weg, um die Putzmittel zu holen. "Na toll. Und wessen Idee war es zuletzt?", fragte sich Kento und starrte die Mädchen an. Dabei rastete Ai aus, wo schon ohnehin die ganze Zeit schlecht gelaunt war. Sie holte für einen Schlag aus, was Kento aber leicht auswich. Stattdessen traf die Faust Kai voll auf das Gesicht und schleuderte ihn durch das offene Fenster hindurch. "Warum...i-immer ich?", murmelte er während des Fluges, bevor er gegen das Fenster eines anderen Hauses flog. Kategorie:Fillerkapitel